pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Ambipom O
Ambipom - pokemon Ō . Wcześniej Dawn i mój. Ewoluowała z Aipom. thumb|left|Moja Aipom Historia Jako Aipom Ze mną Aipom po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku Slaking Kong!, gdzie czciła gigantycznego Slakinga z innymi żyjącymi w górach Pokémonami. Zdobyła również moją czapkę i wraz z grupą Aipomów zaniosła żywność do zaoferowania dla Slakinga. Później, wraz z innymi Aipomami, Mankeyami, Vigorothami i Slakingami, atakowała giganta, który okazał się być mechanicznym robotem Zespołu R. Potem pomogła w zwróceniu Taylorowi skradzionych jagód. Po tym jak ja i moi przyjaciele opuściliśmy dom Taylora, widzimy moją czapkę na skale. Po zastanawianiu się, kto umieścił ją tam, okazało się, że to Aipom, ze względu na jabłko i kwiat obok nakrycia głowy. Następnie kontynuujemy swoją podróż i mówię, że Aipom to fajny Pokémon. Szczęśliwa Aipom oglądała ich z pobliskiego drzewa. Aipom pojawiła się w następnym odcinku, May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, gdzie ponownie ukradła moją czapkę. W odcinku Thinning the Hoard, ze względu na powodowanie zbyt wielu problemów, próbowałam ją złapać, lecz się nie udało. W odcinku Channeling the Battle Zone, jak również w poprzednim odcinku, po obejrzeniu udziału May w Wielkim Festiwalu Kanto, Aipom była zadowolona z walki i wyzwała mnie i mojego Blastoise'a do walki. Wygrałam i wreszcie schwytałam ją przed wielkim tłumem. W odcinku Aipom and Circumstance!, Aipom stała się zazdrosna o bliskość Blastoise'a do mnie. Aipom również wydaje się mieć pewną skłonność do nakrycia głowy i (prócz mojej czapki) założyła koronę. Członkowie tłumu, którzy chcieli koronę, jak również ja i moi przyjaciele, próbowaliśmy usunąć koronę z głowy. Dzięki cierpkości Belue Jagody, koronę zdjęto. Następnie objęłam Aipom i powiedziałam jej, aby nie wpadała w kłopoty przez cały czas, a ta się zarumieniła. Aipom cieszy się z udziałów w Pokazach Pokémon. Jej zainteresowanie pierwszy raz pojawiło się w odcinku Thinning the Hoard!, gdzie zainteresowała się walką May z Harleyem. Aipom również patrzyła na walkę z Drewem. Podczas gdy ja miałam Aipom, siedziała zwykle na moim lewym ramieniu, gdy była poza Poké Ballem, w przeciwieństwie do Blastoise'a, który, będąc jeszcze Squirtle'm. siedział na prawym ramieniu. W celu przywrócenia Torkoala do walki z Registeelem Brandona w odcinku Overjoyed!, wysłał Aipom do Profesora Oaka, gdzie Aipom sprawiała spore problemy z dostosowaniem się do nowych warunków i mojej nieobecności, nawet atakując profesora. Jednak po mojej drugiej porażce, Aipom wróciła do mnie. Kiedy wyjechałam do Sinnoh, chciałam zostawić wszystkie swoje Pokémony, oprócz Blastoise'a, tak jak to zrobiłam, gdy wyjeżdżałam do Hoenn. Jednak Aipom wkradła się na pokład statku i wyruszyła ze mną w nową podróż. Podczas swojej podróży przez Sinnoh, Aipom pokonała Chimchara Paula i pomogła mi złapać Starly'ego. Również używałam jej w dwóch pierwszych walkach w Sali w tym regionie. W odcinku Koordynatorzy przypuszczają atak, Aipomweszła w pierwsze Pokazy ze mną. Przeszła rundę apelową, ale przegrała w pierwszej rundzie walki z Zoey i jej Glameowem. Po bitwie, Zoey zasugerowała, że powinnam pozwolić Dawn trenować Aipom. W odcinku Trudny pojedynek, Aipom walczyła z Cranidosem Roarka w pierwszej walce w Sali Sinnoh, ale przegrała. W rewanżu w odcinku Sposób na Rampardosa pokonała Geodude'a. W odcinku Dobry zwyczaj, nie pożyczaj, Aipom weszła w nieoficjalne Pokazy pod rozkazami Jessie i wygrała z Pachirisu Dawn. Została wykorzystana w mojej drugiej walce w Sali Sinnoh w odcinku Trawiasta menażeria i wygrała z Roserade Gardenii, dając mi Leśną Odznakę. thumb|left|Aipom i [[Użytkownik:Scraggy/Moje anime|Dawn]] Z Dawn W odcinku Czas na zmiany, rozpoczęłam szkolenia do walki w Sali Veilstone. Jednak Shinx Dawn wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany moimi walkami szkoleniowymi, a tym samym nie mógł skupić się na treningu z Dawn, a tymczasem moja Aipom wydawała się być bardziej zainteresowana ćwiczeniami z Dawn niż ze mną. Następnie Zoey zaproponowała, aby js] i Dawn wymienili się nimi. Po pewnym czasie, zgodziliśmy się i wymiana miała miejsce. thumb|left|Ambipom, [[Użytkownik;Scraggy/Empoleon Dawn|Piplup i Dawn]] Jako Ambipom Z Dawn W odcinku Podróż w nieznane, Aipom zdołała nauczyć się Podwójnego Ciosu. Jimmy powiedział, że Aipom wkrótce ewoluuje. Później w odcinku, kiedy Dawn była atakowana przez grupę Unownów, Aipom wyskoczyła przed Dawn, by ją ochronić, i przekształciła się w Ambipom. W odcinku Wielkie zaskoczenie, Dawn używała Ambipom w rundzie apelowej Pokazów Solaceon, ale nie udało jej się przejść. Zoey wyjaśniła Dawn, że używając Prędkości, blokowała widoczność Ambipom. W odcinku Coś więcej niż walka, Dawn używała Ambipom w walce w Sali przeciwko Maylene. Została wybrana ze względu na bogate doświadczenie w walkach ze mną. Ambipom udowodniła swoją siłę w walce, pokonując Meditite. Nie zdołała jednak pokonać Lucario Maylene i szybko została wyeliminowana. W odcinku Powitajmy bohaterów!, Dawn używała Ambipom w rundzie apelowej Pucharu Wallace'a. Udało jej się przejść olśniewając sędziów Prędkością, Centro Ciosem i Podwójnym Ciosem. W odcinku Starcie dwóch pokoleń!, Dawn użyła jej w rundach walki w Pokazach Celestic. Ambipom łatwo pokonała pierwszych dwóch przeciwników, a następnie udała się do walki z Lilą i jej Delcatty. Ambipom wygrała Pokazy za pomocą kombinacji Podwójnego Ciosu, Centro Ciosu, Podwójnego Zespołu i Prędkości. W odcinku Starzy rywale, nowe sztuczki, Ambipom była używana w Pokazach Sandalstraw i została pokonana przez Prinplupa Kennyego w finale. Podczas Pokazów, odkryła miłość i talent do ping-ponga. Talent ten został wykorzystany do konkurowania w Turnieju Pokémon Ping Ponga Z O W odcinku Najtrudniejsza decyzja, ze względu na naturalne zdolności, jeden z konkurentów, O, zaproponował jej miejsce w Centrum Treningowym Ping Ponga w Oranii. Dawn pozostawiła decyzję Ambipom. Po podjęciu decyzji o realizacji marzeń Ping Ponga, Ambipom żegna Dawn i mnie i opuszcza naszą grupę w celu kontynuowania talentu w Kanto Znane ataki Poziom: co najmniej 32 Kategoria: Własna twórczość